Moving In
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Flashbacks make Kit unsure about moving in with Steve. Will she or won't she. Steve has other plans for her. Tune in and find out.


Moving In.  
  
  
  
Synopsis: Flashbacks make Kit unsure about moving in with Steve. Will she or won't she. Steve has other plans for her. Tune in and find out.  
  
The following Saturday after her Vegas trip, Kit got up early to start packing her things. She was so nervous about moving in with Steve. Kit had a flashback about the last time she moved in with someone. It was her "ex" Paul. They met while in college. He was the sweetest person she ever met at that time. When they were dating everything was wonderful. About eight months into the relationship Paul asked Kit to move in with him. Kit at first was hesitant.  
  
Paul said, "Come on Kit, it will give us practice for the real deal this time next year."  
  
Kit wasn't sure by what he meant until he showed her the ring in the jewellery store that he was saving to buy her. She was so excited that she said yes. When she finally settled in, Kit noticed that there could be changes made to fit her tastes. She went out and purchased a few things for the house.  
  
When she got home Paul asked her, "Where have you been?"  
  
"I was out buying some things for the house." She said.  
  
She showed Paul what she bought. Paul freaked out. He was yelling and screaming at her.  
  
"How could you buy that! This is garbage!"  
  
Kit just looked at him and said, "I thought these things would brighten up the house."  
  
"Well your wrong!" He then threw the two bags she purchased out the window.  
  
Kit went to grab Paul to stop him. He then smacked her and said, "Don't you ever, ever try to grab at me again." With that he hit her again.  
  
Kit could not believe what Paul did. That night, Kit waited for Paul to leave and took her things and left. She called her Aunt from a phone booth and explained everything to her.  
  
"Aunt Kasey can I stay with you for awhile?" She asked.  
  
"By all means Kit yes."  
  
So Kit stayed with her Aunt until she found her own place. From that day on, Kit never saw Paul again.  
  
By 9am she called her Aunt Kasey.  
  
"Hello." Her Aunt said.  
  
"Aunt Kasey you won't believe this." Kit said excitedly.  
  
"What is it Kit?" Aunt Kasey asked.  
  
"Steve asked me to move in with him." She said.  
  
"Oh! Kit that is wonderful. He's such a lovely person." Her aunt said.  
  
"When are you moving?"  
  
"This weekend." Kit said.  
  
"Do you need any help, Kit dear." Her aunt said.  
  
"No, but do please come over, I have lots to tell you about my trip." Kit said.  
  
"I'll be right over." Aunt Kasey said.  
  
Aunt Kasey arrived in 20 minutes. Kit told her all about her trip and what happened with her and Uncle Jimmy.  
  
"You know Kit, Jimmy always manages to get himself into a few scrapes. But he's a good guy." Aunt Kasey said.  
  
Meanwhile, Steve got up early, especially for a Saturday. He re-arranged his bedroom and closet for Kit.  
  
"Steve, I haven't seen you up this early since you were about 5 years old." Mark said looking at his son.  
  
"Well, dad, I guess there's a first for everything." Steve said.  
  
Mark just looked at him and laughed.  
  
"I believe it has something to do with love, Steve." Mark said, as they were both moving Steve's dresser.  
  
"Dad, you don't mind if Kit moves in do you?" Steve asked.  
  
"Not at all son. I'll just dread the day that the both of you will move out for a bigger place of your own." Mark said.  
  
Steve just smiled. "You know dad, when I first met Kit, something just grabbed me and said don't let this one go. She's the one for you. It kind of sounded like mom. When she got shot and when Jackson Davis kidnapped her, I thought for sure I was going to loose her. Then when I yelled at her for body slamming Jackson onto the bed."  
  
"You yelled at her?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah, dad, I did. I felt really bad after that. When I looked into her eyes, I just went to pieces and I apologized to her. I know she doesn't mean the things she does, but I wish she'd be careful."  
  
"Steve you just have to explain that to her." Mark said.  
  
"Dad, do you think mom would of liked her?" He asked.  
  
"You know Steve, I do believe your mother would've loved Kit, just like I do." Mark said.  
  
After Steve and Mark finished moving the furniture around, Steve left to go to BBQ Bob's to set up for the special night that he was preparing for Kit.  
  
"So Steve, are you nervous?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Come to think of it Jesse I am. I never lived with a woman before."  
  
"Steve, when does Kit move in?" Jesse asked wiping down the counter.  
  
"Today, Jess. Kit should be on her way there or she should be there already." He said with a smile.  
  
"Ok Kit, everything is in the car, are you ready?" Aunt Kasey asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. She said nervously.  
  
"Ok, what's wrong Kit?" Aunt Kasey asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kit said.  
  
"I know when you're lying Kit. Tell me what's bothering you."  
  
"I'm just, you know nervous." "Why?" asked her aunt. "I'm nervous because what happened six years ago with Paul." "Kit!" "Don't you ever, ever compare the two of them!" yelled her aunt. "That bum was no good to you, and you know that." "How could you ever say his name with Steve's, you should be ashamed at yourself." "I'm sorry Aunt Kasey". Said Kit softly. "Steve would never put a hand on you like that jerk did." Said her Aunt. "I know, I know." Said Kit. "But I'm just scared." "Kit, dear, Steve loves you too much to hurt you." "You think"? asked Kit. "Yes". Said her aunt. "If he didn't love you, why would he ask you to go to Vegas with him, his dad and friends and let alone ask you to move in with him." said her aunt. "You're right, Aunt Kasey, you're right". "Thanks." "Now back to my original question." "Are you ready?" "Yes, Aunt Kasey I am." Said Kit.  
  
They both got into the car and started toward the Beach House. When they arrived there, Kit got out of the car and walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. But there was no answer. Then she went around back to his place and knocked on the door. "Huh"? She said. "Nobody's home?" Kit pulled out her cell phone that Steve got her and began to dial his cell phone number. "Sloan here." "Hey, Babe." She said. "Hi Honey". He said. "Are you at the Beach House, already?" he asked. "Yes we are." "We?" "Yeah Aunt Kasey is here too." "Ok, I'll be there soon." "Just wait for me." "Ok"? "Sure" she said softly. "Bye, Steve." "Kit is everything ok?" he asked before hanging up. "Yeah" she said trying to sound happy. "See you in 15 minutes." He said. "He'll be here in 15 minutes, Aunt Kasey". "Alright Kit." said her aunt. "Aunt Kasey, I need to walk around for a while." "Don't go too far." She said. "I won't." said Kit. As Kit went for a walk, all that kept going through her mind was the time Paul asked her to move in with him. It was the worst time she ever experienced in her life. The beatings were bad. She thought she would never let any man get near her again, until she met Steve. She remembered the first time Steve put his arms around her, she flinched. He asked her if she was ok and all she could say without letting him know anything was wrong was "You scared me". He apologized. As Steve arrived home he saw Kasey, but no Kit. "Hi Kasey". He said as he hugged her hello. "Hi Steve." "Where's Kit?" he asked her. "Oh, she's just walking on the beach waiting for you." Said Kasey. "Um, Steve before you get her, I need to talk to you." Said Kasey. "Is everything ok with Kit?" he asked. "Steve, sit." Steve sat next to Kasey. "There's something I have to tell you Steve. "About six years ago, Kit was dating this nice fellow from college." "Well, we all thought he was nice." Steve listened to Kasey. After they moved in together, that's when it started. "What started?" asked Steve. "The awful beatings, Steve." "Oh, my god!" He said. "What provoked this?" he asked. "Kit wanted to arrange the house the way she wanted." Said Kasey. "So?" said Steve. "That's not all, Steve." "Kit's personality also bothered him." "I don't understand." He said. "Steve, Paul, her "ex" wanted her to change." "He didn't like her outgoing." "But that's her personality". Said Steve. "I know Steve, I know." "She seemed fine on the Vegas trip." Steve said. "That's because she didn't want you to know Steve." Said Kasey. "Steve, I thought she was over the whole ordeal until she had a flashback." "Is there anything I can do for her, Kasey?" said Steve. "Yes, Steve, there is." "What?" he asked. "Just reassure her that you love her." "I will". He said. "You better go and find her." "Thanks, Kasey." Said Steve. So off Steve went. He walked along the beach looking for Kit. He saw her sitting on the rocks with her head buried in her knees. "Kit, honey, it's me." he said. She didn't answer him. All he could hear coming from her direction were sobs. He couldn't remember ever hearing her cry before. "Kit, honey, are you ok? He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Please go away, Steve." She said sobbing. "No Kit, I'm not leaving you." "GO AWAY STEVE"! She yelled. "I've changed my mind, I don't want to move in with you. "Why?" he asked. "Because". "Because why?" he asked. "I…I…I don't love you anymore." She said sobbing. Steve's heart just dropped when she said that. "I don't believe you," he said. "Well believe it". She said. "Kit you mean the whole world to me". He said. "I don't care," she said with a shaky voice. "Alright! One more thing before I go Kit". "What"! She said. "I'm not Paul." After he said that, Steve walked away. She tried to call him but she couldn't. Her tears were making it hard to see him. As Steve walked up to the Beach House. Kasey asked him, "Did you find her Steve?" Steve looked at Kasey with tears in his eyes. "Steve, what's wrong?" she asked. Steve explained everything to Kasey. "What!" "I'll kill her!" said Kasey. "No." Leave her alone." He said. Kasey went and looked for Kit as Steve went inside. As he went to take off his jacket, he reached into the pocket and pulled out the box, he looked at it and said "Maybe some other time" as he put it in his nightstand draw.  
  
"Kit!" yelled Kasey. "What?" Kit asked quietly. "Are you crazy for what you said to Steve?" asked Kasey." "Kit, I thought you loved him?" asked Kasey as she put her arm around her. Kit shook her head yes. "With my heart and soul". Kit said softly. You know he's nothing like Paul. I think you should go in there and tell him that you still love him." Kit got up off the rocks and walked toward the Beach House, when she realized that Steve and Aunt Kasey were right, he wasn't Paul. "How could I be sooo damn stupid." "He has given me six wonderful months and I go and blow it in one day." "Damn I'm stupid!" She yelled at herself. As she approached the house, she heard Steve on the phone with Jesse. "Jesse, I don't think Kit and I are going to live together." he said with a shaky voice. "Something with her past. Steve said to Jesse." "I'll be ok." As Steve hung up the phone, he heard Mark calling him. "Steve." "Down here dad." He said. "Where's Kit"? "I thought she'd be here by now". "Dad, there's something I have to tell you." "What is it son." Mark has never seen Steve look so upset before. "Kit and I aren't going to live together." "Oh, Steve what happened"? he asked. Steve proceeded to tell his dad the story, when there was a knock at the door. Steve opened the door and Kit walked in. "Can I please talk to you?" she asked. "I was about to leave." Said Mark. "Steve, I'm sorry for the way I treated you out there." I had no right to." Steve looked at her. She went into detail about her past. He told her he was sorry for what Paul did to her. "Steve, I know I should have told you before, but I didn't know how to." "So you decided not to move in with me and tell me that you don't love me anymore," he said. "I shouldn't have said those things, I was so confused." She said. "Steve, if I told you what happened to me you would hate me." She said. "Why would I hate you Kit, you mean the world to me." he said. "You know Kit, when I first saw you standing there on the beach, something said to me, do not let her go, she's the one for you." I thought I meant everything to you Kit." "I guess I was wrong." Kit just looked at him and started to cry. "You mean the world to me Steve. I don't know why I didn't tell you, could you ever find it in your heart to for give me Steve?" she asked as she wiped away her tears. Steve looked into her eyes and said "Kit, I want you to know, no matter what happened in your past I could never, ever hate you." He said as he gave her his biggest hug. "How can I ever make it up to you Steve?" she asked. Steve looked at her and said. "There are two things you can do." He said. "What are they Steve?" she asked. "One, move in with me." "I can do that," she said. "What's the second?" she asked. "That will have to wait until after dinner". He said. "So let's get ready for dinner".  
  
As Steve was sitting on the bed putting on his socks and shoes, Kit walked up to him and gently pushed him down onto the bed. Steve wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her. She said to him "I love you always and forever." "I love you too, honey." Then they proceeded to make love.  
  
"Kit, honey, can you go out and start the car. "Ok, Steve." She said. As Kit left, she noticed a red car across the street. It was a red Mustang. Kit always liked those cars. As she got into Steve's car, she noticed the person getting out of the red car and walking towards her. As the person got closer Kit realized who it was. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. As Kit got out of the car, the guy said, "Well, well, well, don't you look lovely this evening Kit." he said. "What the hell you doing here Paul". She Said. "Looking for you, my dear." He said as he hugged her. "Why?" she asked as she pushed him away. "I would like you to come home with me." "Um, NO!" she said. "Why not?" he asked. "Well you see Paul, I'm involved with someone." "Really?" asked Paul. "Yeah!" said Kit. "I want you to know Paul, Steve loves me for who I am. He doesn't ask me to change my personality to fit his." She said. "Oh, please." Paul said. "How can anyone not be embarrassed by your personality, Kit?" "Why would anyone be embarrassed by my personality, Paul." "So I'm outgoing and like to have fun, what's wrong with that?" she asked him. "Everything is wrong with that." He said. "Anyone going out with you Kit, should be shot." While inside, Steve went into his nightstand and got the box out. He put it in his pocket and said to himself "Tonight's the night. "And other thing Paul, Steve never once laid a hand on me." "Too bad. Paul muttered. "What?" she asked. "Oh, nothing." "Kit, just get your things, we're going home." "I told you, Paul, I'm not going with you." "Kit don't give me a hard time!" he shouted. "You're going home with me and that's that." As Kit was about to go get Steve, Paul grabbed her by the arm. "Where do you think your going?" "I'm going inside to get Steve." "Oh no your not." He said. As Paul was about to hit Kit, Kit screamed and Steve came running out. "Kit!" "What happened?" he asked. Paul said "This is not your problem, pal! Go back inside and mind your business!" "It is my business, pal! She's my girlfriend." As Steve went to approach Paul, Paul took a swing at him. "Paul!" shouted Kit. "Leave him alone!" "Shut up Kit!" Paul said. "Oh!" so you're Paul." "Yeah!" "What about it!" "I think you should leave." Said Steve. "Why don't you go to hell!" Paul said. As he went after Steve, Kit jumped on Paul's back. Paul and Kit went down. Kit then proceeded to punch and kick Paul until Steve pulled her off. As Paul got up, Kit punched him in the stomach. Paul in turn went after Kit, until Steve grabbed him and handcuffed him. Steve called the police to come and take Paul away. As the police put Paul in the car, Kit noticed that she ripped her stockings. "Great! Just great!" she yelled. "What happened?" asked Steve. "That jackass made me rip my stockings." "I ought to punch his lights out!" she shouted as the police car drove off. "Calm down Kit, it's not the end of the world." Steve said. As Steve hugged her, he noticed she was shaking like a leaf. "Just go inside and put a new pair on." Kit stormed inside cursing under her breath. When she came out they drove off to BBQ Bob's. As they were driving to BBQ Bob's Steve asked her "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine". She said. They both began to laugh. "I can't believe you Kit." "What?" she asked. "I can't believe you jumped on him in that dress." "I'm surprised that you didn't rip it." "I'm surprised too." She laughed. When Steve parked the car at BBQ Bob's he reached over and gave her a kiss. As they got out of the car, Kit said "Thank you for saving me Steve." "I can't believe he wanted me back." She said. "Well, lets be thankful you didn't go with him." Steve said as he walked her inside. "Before we go in, I just wanted to say how sexy you look Kit in that dress." "Why, thank you Steve. You don't look bad yourself." She said to him as she patted him lightly on the butt. Steve looked at her and smiled.  
  
After dinner, Kit excused herself to freshen up. When she came out, Steve handed her a red rose. "Thank you, Steve." He went over to the jukebox, put in money and hit number 17 "You Had Me from Hello." As the song began to play, Kit and Steve danced "I really love this song." He said to Kit. "Me too Steve, me too." After the song was over everyone in the restaurant clapped. They both just smiled. "Psst, Steve." "What is it Jesse"? he asked. "Are you going to, you know?" "Yes Jesse." "Cool!" said Jesse. Steve went back over to Kit. He said, "Honey, please close your eyes?" "Why"? she asked. "Please just do it, it will be fine." So Kit did what she was told. She felt Steve pick up her hand and slipped something on it. "Ok open your eyes." As Kit opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. "OH! Steve! Babe! This is absolutely gorgeous." She said excitedly. He then walked toward her knelt down on one knee and asked her "Ms. Kit Witherspoon, will you be my wife?" Kit looked at Steve. She put her arms around him and said, "I love to be your wife Mr. Steve Sloan." The whole restaurant cheered and clapped. When 8pm came, BBQ Bob's closed early. As Mark, Amanda, Ron, Susan, Aunt Kasey and Uncle Jimmy, came in, Jesse showed them to their seats. "Why are we all here?" asked Mark. "Dad, everyone, I have something to say, "Tonight I asked Kit to be my wife." "What!" screamed Amanda. "That's so wonderful Susan. "Congratulations Steve" said Ron. Aunt Kasey and Uncle Jimmy pulled Kit aside and hugged her. "I told you Kit dear, that Steve is a wonderful person." Said Kasey. "Uncle Jimmy, would you please walk me down the aisle." "I would be honoured to Kit." I'm happy for you." He said as he hugged her. "Excuse me." Said Mark. "I would like to say something. "Kit, welcome to the family." "Thank you Mark." Kit said as she hugged him.  
  
The next morning as Kit slept, Steve laid there looking at her for what seemed like for hours and hours. Then he got up and went upstairs to get some coffee for himself and for Kit. "Morning dad." "Morning son." "The coffee was just made, Steve." "Thanks." "Kit sleeping?" Mark asked. "Yes." "Good." Said Mark. "She's been through a lot." Steve just looked at Mark and shook his head. "Dad." "Yes son." "You know, I can't believe what Paul did to her." "I mean, hit her and said those things to her." "I know son, I know." "What would possess someone like that." "She's just so warm and sweet." "How?" "Why?" "I don't know son." "Dad, every time I'm with her I feel like I'm on cloud nine." Mark just smiled. "You know Steve, that's how your mom made me feel." "People have their faults." He said to Steve. "But no one is perfect." "I know dad, I know." "Dad, you should have seen her." She jumped on Paul's back kicking and punching." "Really." Said Mark. "She's unbelievable dad." As they were talking, Kit came into the kitchen. "Hey, you guys talking about me?" she asked. "I told dad what you did to Paul." Steve said as he poured her a cup of coffee. "Steve!" "Don't tell your dad that, he'll think I'm crazy." Kit said. Mark just laughed at her. "Honey, dad doesn't think you're crazy, he knows you are already crazy." Steve said laughing. Kit then threw a pancake at him. They all laughed.  
  
After breakfast Kit and Steve went downstairs. "Hey Babe, want to go swimming?" Kit asked as she was getting ready to take a shower. "Sure." Steve said as he walked in on her. "Excuse me, but I was here first". She said with a smile. "Didn't you just ask me to go swimming?" "Yeah. But I meant outside, not in the shower." "Oh." he said softly. "But you can join me in here if you want." Steve's eyes lit up. After they showered, they went outside and ran into Jesse who was coming out of the water from surfing. "Hey, Jesse." They said. "Hi." "Where's Susan?" Kit asked. "Oh, she's over there." Kit walked over to Susan who was sitting reading her book. "Hi Susan." Said Kit. "Hi!" She said back. "Going for a swim?" She asked. "Yeah, but it looks like rain." Kit said. "So, Kit, where's your honey." "He's over there talking to Jesse." "Kit, let me see the ring." "Oh! It looks gorgeous!" said Susan. "Susan, would you like to be one of my bridesmaid?" Kit asked. "I would love to!" she said excitedly. "So, does this mean you guys set a date?" "Not yet, Susan, we just got engaged last night." Kit said. "So!" "Do you at least have a date in mind?" asked Susan. "No." Said Kit. "But, I know where we'll go for our honeymoon." "Where's that?" Susan asked. "Catalina." "Oh, right!" said Susan. Kit excused herself to go into the water, when all of the sudden, the heavens opened and let down so much rain. Kit, Steve, Jesse and Susan ran back to the Beach House to take some cover. "Well there goes some swim time." Steve said. "Hey Steve, you mind if Susan and I wait inside with you and Kit?" Jesse asked. "Um, no not at all." Steve said. "Steve can I talk to you for a second." Said Kit. "Sure." "What's up?" he asked. "I was kind of hoping to spend sometime alone with you." Said Kit. "We will, when they leave." Kit sat in the chair and sulked. "Honey, the rain should stop and we can go swimming." "I don't mind the rain." She said. "Then what are you trying to say." Kit got up and whispered in his ear. "Oh!" "Ok!" "Now I understand". He said. Susan looked at them and said "Jesse! Let's go!" "Aw! I just got comfortable." He said. "Jesse! Kit and Steve want to be alone, if you know what I mean." "Why?" said Jesse. "Because they do!" she said as she was pulling him off the couch. Steve said, "Good-bye Jesse." Jesse looked at Steve and finally realized what everyone was telling him. "Oh, ok! He said with smile then he and Susan left. "Um, Steve?" "Yeah?" "Is you dad out?" "Why?" he asked. "Oh, I'm just wondering what it would be like to you know, make love to you in the pouring rain?" Kit asked. "I'm pretty sure he's gone, let me check." Steve came back. "He's gone." Steve said as he took Kit in his arms and proceeded to take her bathing suit off.  
  
The End 


End file.
